Making it Up as We Go
by OhMyStilinski
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE PROFOUND PROPOSAL. First comes love, then comes marriage, but after that? Dean and Cas spent every minute attached at the hip in the office so, what will happen, now that they're married, when they might have to spend months apart? And, the Lucifer case and Henriksen seem to come back solely to ruin Sam and Gabriel's relationship. Suspicions run high, patience snaps.
1. Whole Lot of Awkward

Everyone knew Dean hated planes. He just couldn't grasp the concept that air went through turbines, that the wings were shaped specifically for aerodynamics, that _yes, Dean, the pilot is commanding the plane, not a robot._

And _to hell with them,_ he thought about people who sat near him, giving him pained, suffering looks as he gasped and clawed at his chair when his nerves overcame him.

Thankfully this time, his passenger was a lot more accommodating and understanding to his fears. If at times a bit teasing. And in turn, made him a lot calmer.

Dean looked over to his right and sure enough, there sat Cas, just as he had been before when Dean had shut his eyes in hope of falling asleep before their plane took off. He had his laptop propped open in front of him and hadn't registered Dean staring.

Cas typed a few things here and there, and Dean remembered that his husband was now some big hot shot writer. Publicists and publishing firms kept contacting him at every waking minute. Some found him through the grapevine, so to speak, others found him through Dean somehow. Though Dean suspects Mr. Singer could have something to do with it as well.

He'd never admit it, but Dean knew Mr. Singer sang praises about the both of them. No wonder they'd both become so sought after lately.

Then, like a dawning realization, Dean backtracked his thoughts.

_My husband._

He smirked and let his gaze trail over Castiel. His nimble fingers flying across the keyboard, his once crisp white dress shirt wrinkled in areas from sitting in the plane for so long.

Dean's attention shifted further up. He saw the way Cas would lick his lips every so often, usually when he paused to rethink something, stopped in his train of thought. He watched how his jaw ticked whenever he had to backspace more than a sentence.

He watched Cas' eyes flit across the screen in front of him. How his eyebrows seemed to be permanently knit together as he answered email after email. Yet his demeanor would suggest that Castiel, at long last, was completely relaxed.

Dean smirked again in spite of himself. How he'd worked with Cas as his assistant for over three years and had never noticed how attractive and interesting he was, he'll never understand. But as much as the whole debacle in Alaska had been one, giant mess, somehow he'd managed to get over himself and allow him this one good thing in his life.

And _damn_, had Dean ever scored the jackpot with this one.

"You know, you always told me to stop staring at things." Cas said suddenly, without looking at Dean. "And I learned to remind you to do the same and yet, whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite."

Dean knew he was being teasing but he didn't want Cas working. Or thinking about work. Or _answering emails._ This was their honeymoon and Dean was going to _enjoy it, god dammit._

He leaned over towards Cas and bit playfully at his earlobe.

_Bastard. _Cas thought, before saying, "Dean, I'm trying to work."

"Come on Cas, it's our honeymoon." Dean repeated the motion and followed with peppering kisses along Castiel's neck.

"Now really isn't the time…"

But Dean heard the defeat in his voice and chuckled when he cracked open an eye and saw that Cas had shut his laptop.

"You sure me doing the exact opposite of what you say is a bad thing?" He joked. In retaliation, Castiel went mere inches from Dean's lips and Dean had to stop to both focus his sight and remind himself to breathe.

At the last second, Cas smirked and turned away, settling back into his chair.

"That wasn't fair and you know it."

Cas grinned wolfishly at him.

"All's fair in love and war, Dean."

"Yeah yeah, preaching to the choir there, Cas."

There was a beat of silence.

"Do you think they'll be alright Dean?"

Dean turned and looked at Cas, automatically knowing who he was referring to.

"I think I'd be more worried about if the city will be fine with us leaving them unsupervised for so long."

Sam had been given full reign over their penthouse back in New York, and Cas had cautiously handed over a spare key to his place to Gabriel. He had told him that he was free to stay there just- 'no bodily fluids in places he actively sat in or ate at.'

"Look, worse comes to worse, they'll probably just braid each other's hair again." Dean supplied.

"Or have sex in your car." Cas countered.

Dean nearly choked on his own tongue at the thought.

* * *

"That was great." Gabriel said, sounding quite smug.

"Thanks. You were pretty amazing too." Sam breathed back at the smaller man on top of him.

"Oh, I was talking about myself. But sure Sam, you were _alright_, I guess." Gabriel cackled as he was almost dislodged right off of Sam and onto the floor of the back of the Impala.

Sam shook his head, accidentally bumping it on the back door handle. He winced in pain.

Damn Dean and his love for this muscle car. It had absolutely no room to accommodate a man and a giant in the backseat, let alone doing the strenuous activity they had been doing.

Once they'd somehow managed to clamber out of the backseat with minimal embarrassment… ok so Gabriel fell once and Sam tripped flat on his face and he tried to get his pants back on in too much of a hurry.

They'd just dropped their respective brothers off at the airport and though Sam had refused to give in to Gabriel's advances while the car had been in motion, he'd quickly convinced Sam to pull over and park the car. _Well you said not while the car was on and running, Sam._

They both got back into the front seats, Gabriel sporting a shit-eating grin and Sam just rolling his eyes at him, smiling nonetheless.

"So, Cas gave you the place while he's gone?"

Gabriel nodded. "I plan on eating every piece of food he's got and redecorating." Sam raised his eyebrows at him. "He's been stuck in the 80's for far too long, Sam, I mean have you _seen_ the wallpaper." He faked a shudder and Sam huffed a laugh.

"You know, god help them both." Gabriel offered.

"How do you mean?"

"Honestly, do you even know how _relieved _I was once they'd gotten over themselves and tied the knot? Their constant pining over each other and hidden infatuations was even giving me blue balls. But shit Sam, I tell you, I knew they were full-blown smitten with each other."

"In a totally manly way. Can't ruin his image." Sam said, mocking Dean's voice whenever he got defensive over his 'manliness'.

"Naturally."

Sometime later, they pulled up to Sam and Dean's building, riding the elevator to the penthouse in comfortable silence. Gabriel had opted for sleeping at Sam's place, for the soul reason that it was bigger and more comfortable.

_And the water pressure is fantastic,_ Gabriel had also added.

Sam practically jumped out of his skin when he felt Gabriel's fingertips ghost over his arm.

"Really, Gabe? After everything we… already did.."

Gabriel moved in closer, an evil glint in his eye that Sam had come to know meant nothing good was going to come of whatever happened next.

"I can't help it when there's this six foot four floppy haired wall of muscle next to me. I mean honestly, how can I resist?"

When the elevator dinged at their floor, they didn't even bother to stop to disentangle themselves. Gabriel linked his hands around Sam's neck and all but jumped onto him, only being supported by Sam holding him up by the thighs.

But a brush of tongue, press of lips and a clash of teeth later, they were right in front of the door.

That's when Gabriel was accidentally, unceremoniously dropped to the floor.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Sam bent help pick up a groaning Gabriel, who just looked up at the man before them and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Henriksen. Worst timing ever."

* * *

Dean ripped his pants.

Dean Winchester, big shot editor in chief with his casual jeans and leather jacket, figured it was a good idea to hop over the airport rails instead of walking around them like Castiel had suggested.

It was safe to say he hadn't seen the clip to open a gate sticking upwards and catching his back pocket as he was half-way over.

The unmistakably loud _riiiiiiip_ that was heard made the people nearby turn their heads to inspect the sound. And Dean had just stood there, too _embarrassed_ to even move until Castiel came to his side. They hadn't even disembarked from the plane twenty minutes ago and he'd already made a joke of himself.

Castiel propped their luggage up next to him and inspected Dean. His eyes went a little wider when his eyes trailed downwards to where the large, gaping, fist-sized hole in his pants was.

"Dean, are those-"

Oh _hell, why couldn't he just disappear?_

It wasn't so much the ripping of the pants that had Dean concerned. It was what he'd been wearing _underneath_ that was drawing people's attention. And making his face light up like a firetruck.

"I figured since you got them for me that you'd want me to _wear _them." Dean shot at him.

"Yes but I didn't think you would. Much less wear them during the flight…" Castiel said, tearing his eyes away from the rip, barely supressing a laugh and looking back up at Dean's face.

"It was a surprise." He replied through gritted teeth.

"Confident, were you?" Castiel stated, grinning at his embarrassment that was _holy hell, getting even worse, how is that even possible? _"Luckily enough, I'm sure I can help you escape without more people noticing."

Dean was about to ask just exactly how Cas planned on hiding the cosmic black hole that was the tear in his jeans but quickly shut his mouth when he felt a familiar hand lightly tap his butt, right over the rip.

Castiel, with an air of casualty and like he wasn't groping Dean's ass in public, took their luggage and nudged Dean forward.

He was sure his face turned a brand new shade of red when he felt Cas squeeze his pink satin undies clad ass that he was covering from peeking through the tear in his pants.

Dean couldn't really complain though, because even though he'd made a fool of himself, the undies had worked like a charm.

They finally stumbled into their little wooden cabin, amongst snow and trees and completely out of sight of people and out of range of anything that needed a signal.

Cas had tried, bless his soul, to neatly place their suitcases before totally destroying the room but Dean had made sure that that hadn't happened. The suitcases were instead thrown to an abandoned corner of the room and Castiel was being kissed within an inch of his life.

"Dean, don't you want to check the room-" Castiel said between gasps as Dean sucked at his bottom lip.

Dean moved down his neck, sucking and licking his way as he went. "If by that you mean test out the bed then _yes."_ He breathed out the last word, nails scraping down Castiel's sides suddenly and roughly, causing him to arch into the touch, into Dean.

Even though Dean had started this in full confidence and dominance, after removing their shirts –and thankfully they managed the pants too in their haste- it was Cas who pushed him roughly down onto the bed, draping his body over him.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Castiel said, sounding challenging and already like he's a little too far gone. "Is the big bad boss in the office that I've come to know and love all bark and no bite?" He nipped at Dean's jaw, lips trailing paths down his body and hands following.

Dean didn't even have the brainpower or mental capability to focus to formulate and answer. All he knew was Cas had his hands and lips on him and he was still wearing the god damn pink underwear.

"I still can't believe you wore them." Cas said laughing, breaking Dean out of the haze of pleasure he'd been in.

Dean smacked Castiel lightly over the head. "I look amazing in them and you know it, _asshole._"

Cas huffed a laugh, the hot breath hitting Dean's skin. Right before he slipped a finger under the waistband and purposely pulled it up and let it snap back against Dean's skin.

Despite the low groan Dean let out, he managed to get out a "Really, Cas?"

Cas climbed back up Dean's body, settling to straddle Dean's hips. He kissed him more chastely this time, movements less frantic and more measured, full of purpose.

"Yes," Cas said, rolling his hips up once, slowly, into Dean's, "really."

He rolled his hips a few more times and Dean swore he was just completely done for.

"Dean, I wish…"

"Yeah, Cas, anything, as you wish." Dean breathed, not really concentrating on what he was saying or being said to him.

"I wish to consummate our marriage."

Needless to say Dean's immediate fit of laughter killed the mood. But the hell did it matter, they had two and a half _weeks_ to 'consummate their marriage' and not a soul around them to hear them do it.

And that was just fine by them.

* * *

"Do we _really _need to go through this again?" Sam said exasperatedly, dragging his hands over his face for the hundredth time.

"Just because your little boy toy sugar daddy-" an indignant 'hey!' from Gabriel is heard from the kitchen, "- saved your ass back in Alaska, doesn't mean it's not suspicious that the two of you happen to start dating right after it all got sorted out. Especially considering that your dual citizenship application is still pending."

Henriksen glared at Gabriel as he came back into the room glaring daggers.

"Look, what can we say? Sam's hot, I'm hot. Citizenship application be damned, it's not a crime for two really really ridiculously good looking people to start dating." Gabriel said with an exaggerated eyeroll.

Sam swatted lightly at his shoulder and Gabriel just crossed his arms. While most people would have made the move seem childlike, Gabriel had a certain presence about him that made the motion look powerful, challenging.

"Ok, so I get it, your suspicious." Sam said, trying to ease the tension between the two men. "But we met, we bonded, we kissed and now we're dating. I don't see what's wrong with that."

All three men just stared back and forth between themselves before Henriksen huffed a sigh.

"You Winchesters and Novaks have caused me more headaches than necessary recently. I'm just taking extra precaution with you two so it doesn't snowball out of control like both of your brother's situation had."

With that, he stood up and gathered his coat and briefcase. "I'll be popping up here and there to check in on you." His gaze shifted from Sam to Gabriel. "_Both_ of you." With that final warning he was out the door.

"Yeah? Well you'll have to catch me first you great bag of dicks."

"We'll figure it out." Sam said, sounding exhausted. Of course the minute his brother goes away, trouble comes knocking at his door.

* * *

"Skiing?" Dean said incredulously for the fourth time. "You're telling me that there is a nice, giant bed right here and a pretty comfortable floor too, that we could be putting to _great_ use but you want to go _skiing?"_

Castiel sighed and pulled on a scarf. "We can't just come to the Himalayas and not ski, Dean. Besides, you said you wanted to do some physical activity."

"Yeah but not _this_ kind." He pouted, still perched on the edge of the bed.

Cas walked up in front of Dean and placed his hands on either side of his face. He tilted his head up until Dean's eyes met his and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're the whiniest husband ever, did you know that?"

An hour later, after Dean sulked from the comment while Cas laughed it off good naturedly, they ventured to the nearest skiing mountain.

It was not Dean's thing, he quickly found out as little kids in flashy pink and green jackets whizzed by him.

"They're out to get me, Cas."

Cas came to a stop right beside him and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Out to get you what?"

Before Dean could answer, a scrawny little kid swerved right around him, the tassels of their hat smacking Dean in the face as they went.

Cas laughed so hard he slipped down the hill and fell, letting Dean ski past him, sticking his tongue out. He kept going along his merry, terror-filled quest down the mountain until finally he reached the bottom.

Cas had already gone up and back down again several times before Dean managed to do it once.

"Should've gone to Fiji." Dean hissed to himself through the cold.

* * *

Back in New York, Charlie sat around her new little part of the office, fiddling around with her computer.

_Internet Explorer? Are these guys for real?_

Dean wasn't here and she was still new to the job, so there really wasn't much for her to do other than take messages on the phone for him and schedule appointments.

She busied herself with decking out her little office space. Dean, she noticed, kept his space relatively void of decorations, which appalled Charlie to no end. She put up a few frames, totally did _not_ tape a small Princess Leia poster to one of the walls.

She stood back and admired her work when the phone rang.

"Hello, Dean Winchester's office." She sing-songed into the receiver.

"_Charlie, it's Mr. Singer. Look kid, you're probably bored out of your mind right?"_

"Well no, but with Dean gone there's not much-"

"_So that means yes. Since Castiel ain't there either, do you think you could go show his new assistant around? I don't think he had much time to show her what has to be done before he left."_

Charlie certainly would've liked to have stayed put where she was, marathoning Star Trek, _the original series, thank you_, but she agreed and hung up the phone anyway.

Thankfully Castiel's office was literally right next to Dean's, so Charlie didn't have to go far.

She pushed open the door to reveal a pretty brunette woman who jumped at her entrance.

"You Castiel's assistant?"

The lady nodded and Charlie casually stepped further into the room, warming it with her presence.

"Charlie Bradbury, official Jedi master and assistant to Dean Winchester. Mr. Singer sent me to show you the ropes." She stuck out her hand. She hated being formal like this but well, typical office job.

It was obvious the reference went right over the woman's head but she smiled anyway and shook Charlie's hand.

"Lisa Braeden, nice to meet you."


	2. The Boys Are Back In Town

**A/N:** Please read my notes at the end of this chapter! There have been changes to my update days. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Dean blearily, and somewhat begrudgingly, peeked an eye open.

He tried to adjust his sight and finally focused on the digital clock next to the bed. He frowned because _how does this dingy cabin even have electricity,_ and then the time registered in his brain.

5:30 A.M.

He groaned and turned to bury his face in his pillow again, silently hoping sleep would come back to him. When he flopped over onto his other side, throwing his arms out across the bed for good measure, he belatedly realized that the other part of the bed was empty.

"Cas?"

Dean's voice was thick with sleep and his brain still hadn't quite caught up to his body, his movements slow. He got up and out of bed, shrugging on his tattered but comfortable housecoat he brought with him.

"Cas?" He tried again. The cabin was small as it was but Dean still checked every room, corner and even the cabinets, twice. There was no sign of Cas and Dean could feel his heart rate start to pick up as he frantically tossed clothing about, thinking Cas could be hiding under them.

"God _dammit_." Dean hissed, stubbing his toe on a chair in his haste and flinging the door open. He ran outside and circled around, looking everywhere at once. "Cas!"

"Is this Cas you're looking for blue eyed, dark haired and incredibly attractive?" Came the familiar voice from behind Dean, causing him to jump.

Dean huffed out a laugh and shook his head, sending a puff of frosty air to cloud in front of him. He slowly turned around.

"Nah, he's more on the nerdy side, you know." A smirk plastered itself on his face as he stepped forward. "Wouldn't know a pop culture reference, even if it hit him in the face." By now, Dean was standing right in front of Cas, his smirk had grown to a full-blown grin. Cas just rolled his eyes at him.

"Do I want to know why you're outside-"

"I was looking for you…" Dean interrupted sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. "The cabin was empty when I woke up."

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean on the cheek. "I was _going_ to ask, why you're outside at 5:30 in the morning, barefoot in the snow and naked under that housecoat..."

"God _dammit."_ Dean said again, running back into the cabin, clutching his housecoat shut as he did so. Castiel shook his head at him and followed him inside.

"So where _were _you?" Dean was running hot water from the sink into a bucket for his freezing feet and had fortunately- or unfortunately in Cas' opinion- dressed in a shirt and sweats.

Cas gestured to the coffees and food on the small table near the window. "I went to pick up some breakfast. I thought it would be a nice change for something fresh rather than toast like we've been eating for the past week."

Dean didn't even hear the end of his sentence, stopping when he heard food to launch himself at the table and eat. It was true, in the week that they had been on their honeymoon in this little Himalayan cabin, that they'd only really eaten toast and other simple things. It was pretty hard to cook up a good meal when you barely had a kitchen or fridge space.

"I also got a signal at the lodge and checked a few emails while I was there. I figured it couldn't hurt to keep up to date on things back home-"

Dean had dropped his food back in the styrofoam container it had come in. "Cas-"

Cas either didn't hear him or ignored him -Dean thought it was the latter- and plowed on. "They're pressing me to decide about the book tour, not that they can tell me what to do and when, considering _they_ came to _me-"_

"Cas-" Dean tried and failed again, as his interruption went unnoticed.

"Gabriel has redecorated my whole apartment, if the obscure photos and number of exclamations points in his e-mail were anything to go by. My assistant has arrived and has sent me-"

"Cas!" Dean shouted, quickly leaning across the table to cover Castiel's mouth with his hand. "Babe, you need to calm down." Once he was sure Cas wouldn't continue his tirade, Dean removed his hand, getting his fingers bitten gently in retaliation.

"I do not like being silenced, Dean." Cas said.

Dean winked at him. "I know." At Castiel's sudden blush and stammering, Dean took it as an opportunity to try and sort out the situation. "You want to go back, don't you?" He prompted softly.

"No, Dean, I did not say that-"

"You're worked up about being out of the loop." Dean started counting on his fingers. "You're nervous because you don't know how long these people are willing to wait on the tour. You're worried about your assistant ruining everything you've worked so hard to set up in the short time you've had your office. And," he raised his eyebrows at Cas and smiled to emphasize his point, "you're losing your marbles because you're short stack of a brother bought a new lamp or something."

Castiel stared at Dean for a few minutes and then dropped his head in his hands, groaning in despair and laughing at himself simultaneously. "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean just shook his head and laughed, throwing a piece of bacon at Cas' bed head, making him laugh more when he heard a disgruntled huff from Cas. "You've got nothin' to be sorry for Cas. I'm a little twitchy not knowing what's going on back home myself."

"So, you want to go back?" Castiel asked tentatively, raising his head to look at Dean.

Dean shrugged a shoulder. "What I'd like to do is go to Fiji instead of this cold mountain crap, but I guess home is a close second, even though I didn't think we'd be going back so soon. Man, we really _are_ all work and no play, huh?"

"Well, I don't know about _that."_ Cas said cheekily. "And did you call me babe?"

"Shut up." Dean said, throwing more food at Cas before an all-out food fight erupted in the cabin.

(◡‿◡✿)

"Thanks for your time." Sam said before slamming his phone down on the receiver harder than he had to. It was a wonder the thing didn't break.

"I'm sensing a lot of frustration and sarcasm." Someone said from the doorway of Sam's office.

He looked up, somewhat startled and then instantly relaxed. "Hey Kevin, how's it going man?"

Kevin walked into the office, happily sinking down into one of the chairs in front of Sam's desk. He dropped a pile of case files and his briefcase on the chair next to him, his tie completing the pile.

"Same old, same old. You wrap up that Andy kid's case?"

"Yeah, just closed it this morning, everything went pretty smoothly, which is always good. How about you, how's that Weems case coming along?"

Kevin groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face. "Don't even _mention_ that case. I love helping people Sam, I really do, but I swear to god I hate that kid so much. Almost makes me want to lose the case on purpose."

Sam had to laugh at that because, yeah, that kid was a complete psycho, but unfortunately innocent.

"I know the feeling, but finish the case fast enough and you'll never have to see his face again."

"That's the only thing keeping me going, honestly." Kevin laughed and picked his stuff up, going to stand by the door. "Anyway, I'm about to head out for the day, just thought I'd drop in. When's Dean due back?"

Sam quickly checked the date on his computer. "Uh, not for another week."

Kevin nodded. "And speaking of lovebirds, how's it going between you and yours?"

"We're far from the lovey-dovey gushing lovebirds that Dean and Cas are, if that's what you're asking!" They both fell into fits of laughter, making a few of the other attorneys in the hall glance in their direction. "Nah, but we're good, everything's going good between Gabe and I."

"Glad to hear it. Anyway, I'm out. If I don't see you in the next week, I'm either drowning in paperwork or in prison for murdering that kid."

"I have the utmost confidence in you that you'll be able to restrain yourself." Sam chuckled, turning back to his computer to shut down for the day.

"Yeah yeah, say hi to Dean for me." And then he was gone.

Sam was enjoying the peace and quiet while his brother was away. Not that he minded his brother's company in the penthouse, but it was nice to just be alone for a while in his own peace of mind.

He'd managed to relax himself enough from a long, stressful day at work when the phone rang just as his computer finished booting down. His eyes flashed to the phone and a grimace graced his face once more. Someone had better be dead or dying or-

"Winchester."

"_Wow, no hello, no first name, no 'how may I help you?' Are you sure you work at a lawyer's firm and not in hell, cause it sure sounds like the latter to me!"_

Sam breathed a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed. He swiveled and leaned back in his chair smiling, closing his eyes at the same time. "Hey, Gabe."

"_Heya, Sam. Long day, I take it?"_

"You have absolutely no idea." Sam grunted into the phone and rolled his shoulders, releasing the tension there.

As if sensing what he was doing, Gabriel piped up on the receiver. _"How 'bout I head over to your place and meet up with you tonight? If you're not too tired."_

"Gabriel, you are _not_ coming over to my place. I saw what you did to Castiel's apartment. Dean would have my head if you so much as changed the order of his DVDs."

"_Oh please, he would never know."_

"They're in alphabetical order."

There was a brief pause on the phone as Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh.

"_Fine, then how about you come over to Cas' place tonight instead? By god, I'll even cook for you."_

Sam chuckled. He knew Gabriel would get back at him for being teasing in some shape or form later, but he just went with it for now.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"_Well, how about after dinner, you lie down on the couch and I'll give you a nice massage. God knows how many kinks and knots you've got in your neck… or your broad shoulders… your strong back… oil dripping down-"_

"Gabriel!" Sam stuttered, feeling his face and body heat up and hoped that no one came into his office for the next few minutes. "You can't call and say stuff like that while I'm at work."

"_Ok fine but you're coming tonight, right?"_

"Well, you _did_ make me an offer I can't really refuse."

"_Awesome. One more thing Sam… what are you wearing?"_

Sam hung up on Gabriel's cackles echoing through the phone. Smiling to himself all the while though, he put his suit jacket back on and picked up his files to put in his briefcase. He dropped them all, however, when the phone rang again and startled him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding- Gabriel enough with the booty calls at work." He said, rubbing at his temple and frowning.

"_Dude… details I did _not_ need to know."_

Sam's head snapped up. "Dean? I thought you didn't get service in the Himalayas or wherever your little cabin is."

There was a crackle and static on the phone and Sam strained his ears to try and hear his brother speak. It was 2013 and they still couldn't give you a stable long-distance connection. _Priorities,_ Sam thought.

"_Yeah we don't, that's why I'm callin' you from the airport. Look, Cas and I are headin' back home first thing in the morning...Well, our morning."_

"What? Why?"

"_Because we miss your musk, why do you think? We just up and left from work at a stupidly busy time and it's eating away at us so much that we can't enjoy our own honeymoon. So we decided to just come back and try and take it easy at home."_

Sam leaned against his desk and folded his arm under the one holding the phone. "Kind of a short-lived honeymoon, but yeah sure. Look, you might wanna head for our place when you get back, just because I can't guarantee Gabriel will be out of your hair if you head to Cas'."

"_Yeah, and how is Cas' place?"_

Sam laughed. "I'll uh, let that stay a surprise."

"_Fantastic." _Dean said sarcastically. _"Anyway, we gotta go get our bags checked so we'll see you soon enough, Sam. Oh, and Cas says hi."_

"Tell him I say hi and that I missed you both, can't wait til you guys land."

"_Geez, I leave for a week and you turn into a girl, Sam? You wearin' your hair in braids at work now too?" _He heard Dean laughing and then a _whack,_ which he assumed was Castiel swatting his brother across the head for his comment. Sam knew he liked Castiel.

When the commotion on the other end quieted down, Sam heard his brother say a quiet _"miss you too, little bro" _before the line went dead.

(◡‿◡✿)

This was and would forever be the last time Dean Samuel Winchester-Novak would ever fly in a god damn airplane. He would take a dingy _paddleboat_ across seas over the flying steel trap he was currently in now.

He gripped the seat's arm rest tightly and clenched his jaw repeatedly as another wave of turbulence shook the plane. Of fucking _course_ they would fly back through a storm.

Because they had booked their tickets last minute, Dean and Cas hadn't managed to get seats next to each other, which made Dean feel even more sick. He was stuck in a plane, not knowing what worse weather lay ahead, where Cas was, what was going to happen-

Dean jumped when he felt something touch his hand but relaxed when he looked down at the familiar ring there, saw it was just Castiel's hand, covering his own. He instantly interlaced their fingers and squeezed, feeling reassured when Cas' fingers squeezed right back.

He looked up and saw Cas standing in the aisle, leaning over the man next to him, his hair in disarray from running his hands through it so many times.

One of the hostesses unclipped herself from her seat at the back of the plane to rush over to Castiel to tell him to sit back down.

He ignored her completely and instead turned his focus on the surly man sitting next to Dean. "I need you to give me your seat."

The man looked up incredulously at Castiel and huffed. "Like hell I'm moving."

"Sir, I really have to insist that you go back to your seat-"

"Listen to me you ungrateful son of a bitch," Dean's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at Castiel's turn of phrase. It was kinda hot, despite the situation they were all in. "If you used your eyes, you could see that my husband has a fear of flying that only gets worse tenfold in weather like this and I highly doubt that your prickly personality will calm him down. Do not make me ask you again, give me your seat."

The man looked at the air hostess who just stared wide-eyed at Castiel and then hopelessly at him.

"This is unbelievable." He said, getting up and hobbling back to where Castiel was seated. "I hope we crash for your sake."

"Yeah, well you breed with the mouth of a goat." Castiel called darkly back at him and sat down, his attention automatically going to Dean.

Dean stared at Cas in wonderment. "That was hot."

Castiel gave him a small smile and went to fix his hair. When he saw Dean watching him try and fail to tame his unruly locks, he shrugged and gave up. "I was worried about you."

Dean smiled at him until another shake of the plane made him screw his eyes shut. He could hear the rain hitting the window next to him. He could hear the rumble of the thunder that sounded all around him. He could hear how silent it had become in the plane, people having turned off their movies and screen and the conversations having died down.

By closing his eyes, Dean's sense of hearing was amplified which_ nope, was not helping_, and his eyes flew open, blinking faster than he was breathing.

"Dean, it'll be ok." He heard Cas' voice say. He couldn't look over at him because then he would be tempted to look outside the window by the seat across the way and god knows _that_ wasn't going to help him. "Dean."

Dean looked over and down at Cas' hand still squeezing his own. He briefly saw Cas' other hand come up and felt it touch the side of his face, coaxing him to face Cas.

He closed his eyes again, which Castiel didn't seem to mind. Cas leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, before leaning their foreheads together.

"It'll be ok Dean, just go to sleep and when you wake up, it'll all be over." He smiled against Dean's lips. "I'll watch over you, Dean."

(◡‿◡✿)

They got off the plane thankfully in one piece and Dean made Castiel called Sam.

"Hello, Sam." A pause. "Yes, we got caught in that, but your brother's fine. A little shaken but… he's fine." Cas looked over and gave Dean a small smile, kissing the top of his head.

He nudged Dean to go ahead and call a cab while he got coffees and spoke to Sam.

"_So, the Himalayas."_

"Yes, it was quite spectacular even though we were only there for a week. And how were things here? I trust my brother has been treating you well."

"_Nah, he's been a little shit," _Gabriel's indignant 'what!?' heard in the background, _"but he acts like a gentleman when he can manage it."_

Cas laughed outright at that, a sound that was usually reserved for Dean.

"I am happy to hear that Sam. And little brother to little brother, if he hurts you in any way, I have a hard-drive's worth of blackmail on him."

It was Sam's turn to laugh out loud on the other end of the phone. Cas could hear Gabriel demanding to know what was going on. _"Man, am I ever glad you guys are back."_

(◡‿◡✿)

Monday morning, bright and early, Dean and Cas walked into the office in their usual attire.

Dean headed into his office and stopped dead in his tracks.

Charlie was already busy typing away at her computer, answering phone-calls and sticking post it notes all over her monitor and desk simultaneously. There were Christmas lights and posters hung up in her corner of his office and all of his things had been neatly arranged and organized.

He walked towards his desk, open mouthed and noticed that his basket of files and papers to check was considerably smaller, and what was left was all neatly stacked in order of importance. There were an array of rainbow post-its covering his desk as well, though not nearly as many as Charlie's.

Dean slung his bag over his chair, followed by his jacket before looking down and seeing a steaming hot coffee cup with a post-it he was becoming all too familiar with. Scrawled across it said '_welcome back princess leia'._

A small box was suddenly thrust into his field of vision as he was taking a sip of his coffee. He looked up and saw Charlie in front of him.

"Just a small something the office and myself wanted to give to you when you got back."

Dean confusedly took it, still in a daze over how different his office was, and opened it. Inside, there was a small silver framed picture of him and Cas, walking into the office side by side with coffees, smiling at each other.

"Someone's got serious photography skills in this office." Charlie beamed. "I noticed you don't like to decorate your office much, but I figured maybe this could be an exception. Cas doesn't have anything on his desk, but he got the same one, so now he will." She smiled at him again.

He looked up and took a deep breath, loving the changes Charlie seemed to have brought into his office and the whole place. He took another sip of his coffee and set the picture down on his desk, right in front of him, ready to get back into the swing of things. "God, I love you."

"I know." Charlie said and handed him a pile of forms, post-its sticking out everywhere. "Now, let's get you caught up."

(◡‿◡✿)

Things in Castiel's office were going somewhat differently.

"Hello?"

The brunette at the small desk jumped and quickly came around to Castiel.

"Hi, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you come in."

Castiel frowned at her. "The… windows are glass." He pointed back.

She blushed in embarrassment. "I was a little preoccupied, I guess. A lot of people wanted to get in touch with you while you were gone and Charlie had to step in to help a few times. I tried to write everything down but half the notes are on your desk and half-"

"Castiel Novak-Winchester." He smiled and extended his hand to her.

Her shoulders dropped in exasperated relief and she shook his hand. "Lisa Braeden. It's a pleasure to meet you and can I just be the first to say how happy I am that you're back."

He laughed and headed to his desk. "Well, from the look of it, you seemed to have handled things very well while I was gone, considering I hadn't had time to show you anything." He placed his bag by his chair, followed by his jacket, thinking Dean would probably be mirroring his movements right now.

Castiel noticed the small box on his desk. "What's this?"

"Oh, that was Charlie's idea. It's for you, go ahead and open it!" She ignored the phone ringing and sent it to voicemail in favor of watching him open the gift. Inside, he saw the small frame with a picture of him and Dean.

"Charlie and I noticed that, well no offence, but both of your offices kind of lack a woman's touch in terms of decorating." Castiel had to agree, looking around his barren office space. "Most of all, you two didn't have a picture of each other together, so we thought we'd take care of that." She smiled warmly at him.

He looked down at the picture for a minute and Lisa joined him on his side of the desk, clipboard in hand, to look at it too.

"You're both so lucky to have each other." She said fondly, and Castiel found he was already really starting to like his assistant.

"We really are." Castiel replied in a soft tone before clearing his throat. "So, shall we get down to business, Ms. Braeden?"

"You got it, boss." She smiled and clicked her pen on the first page of work.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's been a while but I finally cracked my knuckles, sat myself down, and got back to this fic. School is over and I'm officially free for 7 weeks. I said I'd never leave a fic unfinished and I plan on keeping that promise!

**UPDATE DAYS** used to be every Thursday, they are now every **MONDAY, WEDNESDAY and FRIDAY** (fuck yeah) so make sure to check back in frequently for new chapters (but it's ok if you can't check in a lot, the chapters aren't going anywhere 3)


End file.
